deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2
Dead Rising 2 is the sequel to the popular Xbox 360 game Dead Rising. It is set to be released on September 28th in North America, September 30th in Japan and was released September 24th in Europe on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Windows PC. The release date has been delayed numerous times due to certain development issues. It will be set in a Las Vegas-like setting called Fortune City, apparently one of many places in America to have fallen to the zombie disease. Two DLC-games have been announced, one being released, Case Zero and Case West, acting as the prologue and epilogue games respectively for Dead Rising 2. Story The game takes place five years after the original in a Las Vegas-like city called Fortune City. The children Carlito infected with the parasite have infected the American population causing a more widespread outbreak. Chuck Greene, a former motocross champion, was living a simple family life when the zombie outbreak occurred and it came crashing down. His wife became a zombie, and bit and infected their daughter, Katey. Now, he must fight the horde on the reality show Terror is Reality in order to get enough money to buy the anti-zombification drug Zombrex so he can save his daughter from being zombified and clear his name from being framed as the man who caused the outbreak. Gameplay Dead Rising 2 will introduce a great deal of new weapons and items, and the potential onscreen zombie count is set to be dramatically increased to as high as 7000, at least ten times that of the original. The new protagonist of Dead Rising 2 has been officially named by Capcom as Chuck Greene. Frank West was said not to appear "in the new game" and is "taking a break" at the Dead Rising 2 panel at the 2010 Comic-Con in San Diego. Recently Frank was announced to appear in the epilogue for Dead Rising 2 named Dead Rising 2: Case West, it will involve both Chuck and Frank working together. This too will be a Xbox Live exclusive. No news yet on when it is released. However, they said it will be avalible after Dead Rising 2's release date in the US. Multiplayer Dead Rising 2 will include both two player co-op and a more traditional four player multiplayer mode. Terror is Reality A multiplayer mode in which four players compete in various challenges; these challenges include players killing zombies with certain weapons and techniques in order to accumulate the most points in a certain time to be declared the winner. There will be a total of 9 different challenges. The Terror is Reality game show is very similar to American Gladiators. Players can transfer the money they collected from this mode to the main game. Co-Op Asides from the more traditional four player mode, the game features a two player Co-Op mode. Two players will be able to take control of two different Chuck Greenes and complete the story mode together. Getting level ups will be integrated, and will be saved for both players. If they find a combo card that player will keep it, regardless of host status. Money will also be saved for both players. During story progression only the host will keep story progress. If a player is downed they can call for help and be revived. Development On 9 February 2009, Capcom officially confirmed that Dead Rising 2 is in development for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC gaming platforms. It will be developed by Capcom Games Vancouver (formerly known as Blue Castle Games), a Canadian games company. Special Editions Outbreak Edition Exclusive to Europe, the Outbreak edition features a detailed 12″ zombie figurine complete with accessories (including a Servbot head), a download token for a bonus theme pack plus additional bonus content for the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Zombrex Edition Available in both North America and Europe, the Zombrex edition comes as a two-disc steelbook case and includes a Zombrex syringe pen, prescription notepad, prospectus sales brochure, safety card, and a 48-page hardback Dead Rising 2 art book. In addition to those items, the Xbox 360 Zombrex edition will include a DVD featuring a high-definition "Making of" featurette, along with the Zombrex: Dead Rising Sun movie, and the PlayStation 3 Zombrex edition will include a Blu-Ray disc featuring the "Making of" featurette, as well as a voucher for a downloadable XMB theme. (European version of the Zombrex edition only contains the Pen & Making of DVD in the steel case regardless of console.) High Stakes Edition The "High Stakes" edition includes a copy of the game, an in-game outfit, a poker set, a visitor map, and a DLC voucher. One special edition will have a special ticket that can be used to redeem a 6 foot tall zombie replica. Endings Ending S Chuck beats TK, tosses him over a ledge and down into a small crowd of zombies. Then he pulls up Katey and Stacey, unties them and goes away with them. To get this ending, complete all cases, give Katey AND TK zombrex. Ending A Chuck lands with the helicopter and finds Stacey and Katey but they cant find Katey's Backpack. Chuck goes to find it, but just as he is to pick it up, the Zombified TK grabs him arm and it seems that he is the only zombie strong enough to hold chuck stuck. Chuck Screams to the Chopper to lift up. As the chopper lifts off, the scene ends. If Chuck Died from getting eaten up, the firebombing killed him, or he escaped is unknown. To get this ending, complete all cases, Give Katey BUT NOT TK zombrex. Ending B Chuck fails to close the shelter doors and they watch as the firebombing occures, as it whipes out entire Fortune City with them. To get this ending, complete all cases, but fail to close the shelter doors, give katey zombrex. Ending C Ending D Ending E Ending F Katey dont get her zombrex and dies. To get this ending, just dont give katey her zombrex. Gallery Image:Copy_of_DR2.jpg|Dead Rising 2 logo File:DR2OutbreakEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Outbreak edition File:DR2ZombrexEdition.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Zombrex edition File:DR2HighStakes1.jpg|Dead Rising 2: High Stakes edition Zombrex EU.jpg|European zombrex edition. deadrising2_box_japan.jpg|Dead Rising 2 Japanese Box Art References See Also * Dead Rising 2: Case Zero * Dead Rising 2: Case West External links *[http://deadrising-2.com/ Official website of Dead Rising 2] *Blue Castle Games official website *Capcom official website Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2